The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading and replacing piece goods, or fabric pieces, capable of being associated with spreading machines of the type used in the clothing field.
It is known, in the clothing industry the fabrics are spread, before the cutting, in superimposed layers, in such a way as to form the so-called mattress.
In order to carry out this preliminary operation, suitable spreading machines are presently used, comprising an equipped turret capable of longitudinally sliding along a table and bearing the piece to be spread.
Presently the replacement of the piece goods which are present on the movable turret is carried out manually and requires several tedious operations, and long periods of operation thereby so that the cost of manufacture of the fabric articles is affected.
While recently devices have been constructed for semiautomatically carrying out the operations of replacement of the pieces, these devices, on the other hand, are not fully satisfactory.